mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Lazer Blazer
The Lazer Blazer is a type of turret used in Monday Night Combat base defense. The Lazer Blazer is the cheapest and most basic turret option available, using a simple "lazer" rapid-fire attack to engage enemies at short to medium range. The turret costs $25 to construct on an open turret "nub." A level two upgrade costs $50, and a level three upgrade costs $100, for a total construction and upgrade cost of $175. Attack details Lazer Blazers attack at a high rate of fire that increases -- along with damage and weapon range -- with each upgrade. Each individual shot does low damage, but over time a Lazer Blazer can be a respectable threat to a target, including pros. Level 3 Lazer Blazers with a level 2 or 3 Hack from a Support are especially dangerous, with significantly increased range and firepower over their non-hacked siblings. A level 3 Lazer Blazer with a level 3 Hack and the support of a Firebase can make a relatively good defense against the low-medium armor classes and bots. Strategy * Lazer Blazers are cheap and, when upgraded, decent defense against bots and players. They are certainly better than no base defense, although their low armor gives enemies easy kills unless you can defend the turret. * Cost aside, the additional benefit to lasers vs. their other offensive counter part, the RockIt, is the way they fire. Rockets are slow and avoidable. Lasers hit instantly and cannot be dodged. * Lazer Blazers are excellent turret choices for the three basic Blitz challenges (Exhibition, Season, and Playoff) as they're the most economical option for covering the arena entrances against Slims and Black Jacks, allowing players to focus on the other Bots and where the assault is coming in strongest. They are not recommended for The Scramble because most of the Eliminator Bots can withstand them (and Gremlins can make Turrets ignore them). * There are specific spots on certain maps that lend themselves to hacked Lazer Blazers: ** Steel Peel Arena: the front nub next to the Bot Spawner makes an excellent location for a hacked Level 3 Lazer Blazer, as the turret will be able to fire on enemies on the high arch above your base, which is a position that is otherwise very difficult to assault. ** LaseRazor Arena: the position underneath the base "circle" but near the "tunnel" area can attack players both in and above the tunnel when hacked. These positions are very powerful for enemy attackers, so having a correctly placed, hacked turret can help break their lock on your base. A RockIt turret in this position accomplishes the same thing, doing more damage but at a higher price * DO NOT LET TANKS GET NEAR YOUR LAZER BLAZERS! Tanks can get an easy free juice off your Blazers by simply deploying in front of them, sucking up minimal damage (especially after the Spunky Cola Special), and then proceed to shred you and your base. You need to keep an eye on them at all times, lest you leave yourself open to a nasty surprise. Lazer Blazers should be upgraded to max ASAP, or they will only become easier for Tanks to take advantage of (only applies to the Xbox360 version of the game.) * Laser Blazers do well against Buzzers. Xbox 360 problems As the 360 is stuck in limbo about future patches, there's a big problem with lasers for that platform. If an enemy pro is getting hit with a laser while taunting, he rapidly gains juice about as effectively as a deployed Tank. Some classes need an armor endorsement to survive against level 3 lasers, but all classes are able to get full juice with no more than 2 taunts this way. Category:Turrets